


Come on Over

by trascendenza



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>you wish the gun in your hand / was real so you could shoot every / smug bastard out there who thinks / they own a piece of her.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle (fourth)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html), prompt: dance ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14284799#t14284799)).

_Twirl on over here, dollface,_  
her hips scream at you  
with their tassels  
and sequins  
winking:  
shimmering invitation.

You hate her for reducing  
you to this, a quivering  
wreck at the sight of   
a well-turned thigh,  
a drooling boob when  
she leans over far enough that  
you can tell  
she wasn't a good girl  
that morning, and  
didn't put on panties  
like her mama taught her.

But when the lights come  
on, you're cool as a cucumber  
and your heel taps against the floor  
harder than ever  
because you imagine  
all the things you want to do  
to her as you're pounding  
away.

_Come and give me a taste,_  
she sings to the audience and  
you wish the gun in your hand  
was real so you could shoot every  
smug bastard out there who thinks  
they own a piece of her.

_Come and give me a taste,_  
you hear one night,  
and look up from your cold cream:  
why would she practice now?  
the theater's closed  
for repairs.

But there she is, stretched out on  
her tiny little bed,  
looking at you  
like the devil  
colored in cream.

_Come and give me a taste,_  
she says, and this time,  
it's her hips, and her thighs  
spread out wide and lips  
colored like your favorite  
sin that  
are saying it, saying it  
straight to you.

No audience, no one to dance for  
now,  
no one but each other.


End file.
